The Secret of the Codes
by Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody
Summary: The games has been separated, old memories erased. But when two virus escape the prison, it reunite the five glitches Ruby, Sapphira, Crystal, Pearl and Vanillton and the racer Lexa. Them an their friends now have to save their games and the whole Arcade. Full summary inside.
1. Rubi and Sapphira

_This is the tale about six glitches. For fifteen years, the Arcade has been dominated by a police force denominated the Virus Hunters. The games had been separated, old memories erased, but when two virus escape everything began to change._

_When one of the virus invade Hero's Duty, Ruby, the only unaffected character, run off to get help. This run cause her to met the dreamer Sapphira in Fix-It Felix Jr. At the same time another virus take over Dragons' Hunters, causing the twins, Crystal and Pearl to run out, finding refuge in Sugar Rush Unlimited, under the protection of the glitch Vanillton and his friend Lexa. Far away from there, somewhere in the internet, three lost kids, Ariana, Erick and Jacklyn, are warned about the problem and see in it their chance to get back home. But when the six glitches and the three kids met, the battle to conquer the Arcade's freedom will began, but the three virus now reunited will not make it easy to the kids._

**I don't know you' but I like this chapter. Sapphira's part went simple, but I wasn't sure about Ruby's part and it went over well. I really hope you like it too.  
Some details of the history are based of another Disney movie, the music from there was what brought me to this, but the history will went very different.  
I own nothing, just the OCs and the unrecognized games. Everything else is owned by Disney.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Ruby e Sapphira**_

The Arcade just closed and In Fix-It Felix Jr, the Nicelanders made their way down the building, but the girl on there just leaned against the bord of the building and let out a sadly sigh.

Blue eyes, brown hair, dressed in dark blue jeans, black boots, pink shirt, white gloves and a pink cap, a little tall as Felix and around her fifteen years, Sapphira was the newest character in the game, in all the possible ways. Her fifteen years wasn't just her programmed age, it was also the time she had been in the game, or would be in two days. And like every year, when her programmed birthday began to get near, she was getting more worried, wasn't sleeping well and threatened by strange dreams and suspicious thoughts, worst than anything was the feeling that she was missing something.

She watched as Ralph walked back to his home, and Felix and the Nicelanders began to clean up the mess caused during the game. Sapphira sighed and took off the medal that was around her neck and let it on the ground. Normally she would' taken it back to her apartment, but today she wasn't in a good mood to things like that.

In fact, she was never in a good mood to things like that. With the players, she was probably more popular than Felix, but with the character of her own game... It was another history. What was fun about being a hero just while the game was going on? Because when the Arcade closed she was just a glitch with no importance, and all because the game didn't recognize her code and the others hadn't any information about her. It was like she had just showed up one day, with no backstory or memory, plus she had a tendency to blow up things. Not on purpose, of course, but she couldn't help cause accidents sometimes. When Felix was around to fix it was all right, but when he wasn't, even if she was with his hammer like she was now, it doesn't really matter to the others. She had just two friends in the whole game. One was Felix, who acted more like her brother, besides no one of them had a idea of what was the relation between the two. The other, to general surprise, was Ralph.

This last one was Sapphira's particular confident and helper, principally on that particular time of the year. And there was where she was heading right now.

Changing idea about the medal, she grabbed it back and finally walked away, not bothering on take the elevator to head back her apartment, just to leave her cap at there and put on a jacket. She leave Felix's hammer back at his apartment and finally headed out, trying to keep herself out of sign.

Someone had probably seen her, but no one called her attention, that was a good sign. As she stopped in front of the door of Ralph's house she tried to put up her best smile, but she wasn't to good in fake her emotions. Without other alternative she knocked on the door, that was soon open.

"Hey Tinnie!" Ralph smiled at the girl. "I wasn't expecting you so early. It's all right?" He asked a little worried, stepping aside to give her passage.

"Not worse than last year." Sapphira sighed, walking in, throwing the medal she was still holding on a box at a corn, where she was used to keep them, and throwing herself on the couch.

"So what's bothering you?"

"The same thing of every year." An awkward silence fell among them for a while, untill the girl sighed and broke it. "Ralph, what's outside here?"

"I don't know kid. The place where the Virus Hunters come, I guess. No game character has permission to leave their own games, it's dangerous outside."

"But why? What's so dangerous outta here?"

"I think there was virus outside. Dangerous virus that, if we break the security can enter our game."

In fact, Ralph hasn't any idea what was outside, but he had to find a way to keep Sapphira inside the game, to her safety and to his own too.

But Sapphira wasn't convinced, in fact she was getting more and more curious.

"But where virus come? And why the Virus Hunters couldn't take tide of them in this fifteen years?" She asked.

Ralph had to admit the girl had a point. The Hunters were supposed to get ride of the dangerous things they said were outside the games, but as he knew, it had been fifteen years ago, so what was the real thing behind all that?

"Right Blue, something is up." He finally admitted. "But please, promise me you will never try to leave the game!"

"No one will care if I do." She protested sadly.

"I will. And Felix too. Don't matter if the others don't, the important is have someone who cares."

"But I'm not part of this game. Everyone let it clear. I'm just a secondary eligible character who showed up from nowhere. I just have a role on the game because Felix felt responsible for me. I just have a home because for some strange reason they had an empty apartment. What if I'm not what I apparent to be? What if I came from somewhere outside here? What if..."

"Tinny, calm down!" Ralph cut her off. "You are part of this game, if you wasn't you wouldn't even be here, the Hunters wouldn't let you in. Plus, you wouldn't regenerate the many time you died in-game. If there isn't any information about you, it's nothing more than a programing error." He assured her with his best smile, but his arguments didn't worked.

"Yeah, they probably gave up of me but couldn't get complete ride of me, it don't turn things better Ralph. But why I have this strange powers? Everytime is a different power. In-game they're just activated with Turbo Pies, but out-game it get off control."

"It's because you're a little stressed. You just need practice and to calm down a bit. It wasn't like you're programmed to do this, like me. It's..."

But an unexpected announce cut him off.

_ATTENTION ALL GAMES! A DANGEROUS __VIRUS ESCAPED TODAY. STAY ALLERT AND REPORT TO THE POLICE CENTRAL IN YOUR GAME ANY SUSPECT THING. AND WE REFORCE THE NUMBER ONE RULE OF THE ARCADE, DON'T LEAVE YOUR GAME UNDER ANY CIRCUNSTANCE!_

The two just remained silently for a few minutes after the announce, too shocked to react. Ralph was the first to recover himself.

"See, how I said there is dangerous virus outside. Now one of them is at risk of burst in some game. It proves my point, now forget about going outside and better go home. How more late it's get, more dangerous to you to be walking outside any house by your own."

"I can't stay here, Ralphie? Just tonight?" She asked, puting up her best sweet look to him.

"Sorry kid but no. You know the rules about it, and +'m the one who will get in more trouble if you break it."

"Felix don't care. Really."

"No. But the others do. Now home. I promise I pass there tomorrow. And I'll try to let you to stay here sometime after this whole Virus thing is out."

For the first time the whole day, Sapphira truly smiled.

"Thank you Ralph. I couldn't have chosen a better best friend."

"I have to thanks Blue. I also couldn't have a better friend than you." He smiled back.

* * *

_Two days later, in Hero's Duty..._

Everyone else was probably at home by now, but at the top of the tower a girl was sitting alone, in her hands a silver bracelet with a dark stone.

"One more year." She muttered to herself in a low, sadly tone.

She had average blonde hair and blue eyes. Looked around he fifteen years and was dressed in the usual Hero's Duty armor, but her gloves and helmet were thrown on the ground.

She suddenly raised her head. It was like she was been watched.

"Who's here!" She asked, standing up, quickly puting her bracelet back and grabbing her gun.

No answer and she began to get a little nervous. After that fifteen years they should've learned to let her alone when she needed, specially that particular day.

It was exactly fifteen years ago she had inexplicable showed up in the game. A girl without a past, without an objective. She was just there. She hadn't even a code, nothing that could explain who she was or the strange things that happened with her, like the uncommon powers, strange dreams or that feeling of being incomplete.

The only thing known about her was that she was a glitch. But she had control over it, and even glitches had a proper code, being an error on the code what makes them glitch. So what was wrong with her?

Whatever was watching her was gone now, but it don't made Ruby relax. She was still suspicious something wrong. In fact, since the virus warning she had gotten more alert, more worried.

Slowly, she began to make her way down the tower. The silence getting her more and more nervous each step.

"Calm down Ruby." She said herself. "It's nothing, probably a lost Cy-Bug, or someone trying to scare me. Not they do it a lot, but sometimes..."

Yeah, they weren't the kind of put pranks on people, principally on her, the protected of the Sergeant. A little detail that make some of them be afraid of her, and others just hate her. Others were afraid of her uncontrolled powers, and that made she be more a lonely.

Her walk leaded her top an area she wasn't used to enter, the code vault. To her surprise the door was open.

Ruby gulped nervous.

"Sarge!" She called. Calhoun was the only one who knew the code to open that door.

No reply, Ruby pointed her gun and stepped nearly to the border of the vault. An uncommon red light was coming from far away, Ruby couldn't see it's source.

"Anyone in, come to where I can see you!" She ordered firmly.

Again no answer, but the red light disappeared. Ruby heard a sound like steps coming from behind and turned back, but the sound stopped and there was nothing. It was when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard him.

"Ruby!"

She quickly reacted turning around, her gun now pointed to the chest of a young boy, around her age, with blood-red hair and pitch-black eyes, dressed on black jeans, a fire-red t-shirt and black and red sneakers.

His name was Malcom, and he had ran into the game two days ago, running from a game she didn't remember by now, chased for the virus that escaped from the prison.

"Malcom, you scared me." Ruby protested.

"Sorry, I didn't wanted to. I just heard something and came to investigate. Why was you on the code room and how you break inside?"

"I didn't break inside. Someone else did. I just had a strange feeling someone else was there and came to investigate too."

She should had imagined he would come. He had been hidden around the tower since Sergeant Calhoun had ordered him to leave, but Ruby didn't let him to. Even she couldn't believe how she was so kind sometimes, and could break rules to help someone, if this wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"What was you doing around the tower?" Malcom asked. "Came here to see me?" He smiled playful.

"No. In fact I just wanted to be alone."

"I think have the company of a bunch of inactive Cy-Bugs isn't exactly be alone." Malcom laughed.

"But I think so." Ruby crossed her arms, finding no fun in her friend's jokes.

"Sorry. But everything seems normal right now, so why we don't just go home and forget it? If something happen we warn someone." Malcom suggested.

"No. It's my job make sure everything is working all right on this game. I'm going to report it right now, and if I see you around again, you'll regret it. Understand?"

"Right, right. Don't need to get so angry. I just wanted to help."

"I don't need your help. You wasn't even supposed to be here."

With that last phrase, she turned back to walk away when he spoke again.

"And you too."

"What are you saying" She turned back to him.

"You're a glitch. You wasn't even supposed to exist, but you're here, and you're dangerous, to yourself and to this game. Maybe was even you who brought this virus to the game. Maybe..."

"Hold on. Who told you there is a virus in this game?" Ruby pointed her gun back at the boy. "You was in the code room. You wasn't running from the virus, you're the virus, hiding here from the police. You knew I would never suspect from a young boy."

"Good deduction Red, but a little too late."

"Don't call me Red. What you did?" Ruby stepped in his direction, threatening.

"You really think I'll tell you, Red." He said the last word just to provoke her. "You have a warrior spirit, but not so much. You would never have courage to shoot a human." He smirked.

"A human maybe, but you aren't one." She stepped forward once again, but Malcom stayed firmly where he was, letting her get closer.

"I'm not? So I dare you to shoot. Prove you're right. Prove you're one of them." She aimed. "A cold, heartless, little soldier. A..."

"Stop it!" She yelled, shooting at the ceiling, she lowered her gun and pushed him against the wall. "It's not me trying to destroy this game! It's not me having fun in torture a little lost glitch! You..."

"You're right." He interrupted. "A monster haven't any direct to say something about another."

In one thing he was right, Ruby would never shoot, but it didn't kept her from punch him the hardest she could and run. She had to warn someone before it was too late.


	2. The Run

Ruby started to get desperate when she could make her way back to the camp and found everybody in a state of deep sleep.

What Malcolm had done with them? Why hadn't affected her? Confused, with no idea what to do, she ran to her room and began throwing various items in a backpack. She could try to face the virus boy alone, but whatever he had done, she couldn't fix by herself, she needed help, and fast, but the only place she could find someone to help would be out of the game.

But the guards wouldn't let her leave, and even if she could sneak out, it was dangerous out there. Not that she minded, it couldn't be more dangerous than there. But still, leave that place and the only people she had for her entire life, even though many don't like her... But it was the only way to save them.

She closed the bag and opened the door, only to find Malcolm standing there.

"Where are you going, Red?" He asked, amused.

"You can't affect me, is why are you following me?" Replied the girl, pushing him aside and walking away.

"Just not figured out yet how to get to your code."

"Good luck with that." She said sarcastically, without looking at him.

"You really has the guts to go out alone? Know they will arrest you if they catch you, don't you?"

"You said it right. 'If' catch me. Not expect this will happen easily. And why do you care?"

"I don't care. You know if they don't catch you, sooner or later I will, you don't have the courage to abandon them, will have to return here."

"Yeah. But when I come back, it's you who'll be in big troubles."

"Who do you think will help you? Nobody would go against an important Arcade rule for a glitch that they don't know."

Ruby stopped. At that point he was right. But she had to think positive, had to have hope.

She finished checking everything she needed and walked away. Stopped near the guard house at the output of the game. Was empty, probably due to the hunting of the virus. She could denounce Malcolm, but no one would believe her. Rubi had had several bad experiences with it.

She crept stealthily through the passage until she reach the edge of the exit tunnel. She cocked her cruiser and climbed it carefully and began to go through the tunnel. It was when he crossed the passage to reach the Central she heard someone scream for her, an alarm ringing and suddenly a group of five police officers started shooting at her.

She began maneuvering, dodging the shots. She had gotten so far, wouldn't stop now. Not because of a silly rule. Taking the police firing at her, she saw nothing dangerous around, just a kind of empty station.

She had no idea where to go, zigzagged through the station with a certain skill, trying to pay attention to the names of the games around.

Then a shot struck the cruiser, making Ruby losing control. She had no time to see the game in which she headed, all she could do was try not to fall.

Was almost reaching the entrance to the new game when another shot hit her, causing her to lose balance and fall. Ruby felt her head hit against something hard, but even dazed and sore she picked up her getaway vehicle and did her best to run away before reached.

She looked around and found the forest surrounding her way, later on a well lit street and a little further, in view of the game screen, an apartment. It was there that she ran, the place looked great for her to find a hiding place.

She skidded to a halt in the lobby, she saw the stairs, was about to ran up when she heard voices from above, someone was coming down, preventing her to pass without being seen. She tried the elevator but for some reason the door wouldn't open, probably busy at the moment, or even broken.

She noticed something curious, the stone in her bracelet shone in an unusual way. What was happening?

That's when she felt a hand, small but strong, pulling her somewhere, which seemed to be a wall, but it proved a dark room.

"What..." She began, but a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, you want to be found?" The voice of another girl alerted her, urgently.

Then she noticed something in the girl who held her arm. A bracelet identical to hers, but with a blue stone, which also shone in the same way.

In one swift motion, Ruby managed to free herself from her savior.

"Who are you?" She asked in a whisper. It was so dark that it was impossible to distinguish anything in the room.

Then a light was turned on and she was faced with a girl somewhat lower than her, long, brown hair and blue eyes, in a different tone from hers. She was dressed in pink jacket and cap, white shirt and gloves, jeans and black boots.

"My name is Sapphira." She replied with a sweet smile. "And you are..."

"Ruby."

Sapphira laughed.

"What?" Ruby asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing. Is just that, Ruby and Sapphira... Or sapphire, in fact, Not only are the names of two gems, which now makes our encounter a bizarre coincidence, as I also heard that they are two opposite versions of the same Pokemon game."

Ruby had never heard of Pokémon. the access of her game to the outside world was very limited, but understood where the other was trying to get with that and ended up laughing too.

"You're right. What are the chances of it happening? Further adding the factor of the bracelets." She extended her arm to Sapphira, showing the bracelet that now stopped shining.

"One in a million." Said a cheerful Sapphira. "And that's because I'm being nice to the statistics." Then she paused, examining Ruby from top to bottom. "But the right question to ask is: Where are you from?"

"Hero's Duty."

Sapphira thought for a second.

"That shooting game with evil, robotic insects?" She asked, Ruby agreed. "Now I remember you. So, why are you here? What are you running from?"

"The police. A virus attacked my game, I ran for help but they chased me and tried to shoot me. Maybe you could go there and explain everything to them." Ruby suggested.

"Why didn't you do that?"

"They don't believe me. Nobody trusts or believes in glitchs, especially considering I have done some 'pranks' because I was bored or because I wanted answers and no one gave me." She admitted a little embarrassed.

"So I feel sorry for disappoint you, but I can't do anything. Happens that I'm also a glitch. And to make matters worse, I have done the same thing as you. They wouldn't believe me either."

The two sighed.

"We are so much alike." Ruby commented.

"Similar but different. It's getting weirder that we have meet."

"You think there's a reason for me to have fallen here rather than any other game then?"

"I don't know, but it's weird."

Then they heard a loud knock on the door. Ruby startled, Sapphira laughed.

"Blue, I know you're in there, open the door!" Ralph called urgently.

"Just a minute, Ralph!" The girl shouted back, then turned to her friend. "Quick, hide." She pointed to a door on the opposite side with the head, Ruby obeyed and hid while Sapphira opened the door.

"What's the matter?" She asked sweetly to her friend.

"Cops. They're searching upstairs right now, but you need to leave now if you don't want them to discover your little hideaway, they asked about you."

"But what are they doing here?" She asked innocently.

"Looks like somebody escaped from one of the games and took refuge here. They're checking the entire game behind the fugitive, but don't seem to have succeeded."

Sapphira couldn't contain a smirk.

"Well, good luck to them. But I think appear is even better."

She went out, carefully closing the passage behind her. Luckily for her and Ruby, nobody knew that passage, she didn't even knew why the passage existed. She herself had discovered by accident at some time during their first six months in the game.

Both girls were nervous, but had no idea what was about to happen to them.


	3. Twin Codes

Sapphira returned with a big smile on her face.

"I had a great idea!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Ruby looked at her confused.

"And the police?"

"They're gone. Interrogated everyone, lucky for you I'm who found you."

"So... What's your idea, Blue?" She used the nick just to see the reaction of her friend. Imagined that she hadn't earned the right to call he that, but to her surprise Sapphira smiled even more.

"I'll help you."

"Say what?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"I'll help you. Always wanted to see what was outta here, meet other games, other characters, live adventures. And you will not get help for your game here in Niceland. Moreover, you will need help if you want to exit without the cops catch you."

"And what can you do about it?"

"Easy!" Sapphira walked to a table in the back and pulled out of the box, which was under the table a small device.

"I was creating it to get pass unnoticed by the security system. I can't stand living this way, if you understand me. We have a free week from tomorrow. If you help me finish this before the Arcade open, so we can go when it close. I think we can save your game in a week. What do you think?"

"My game is already lost. What will happen tomorrow?"

"That's a problem." Sapphira sat down on a chair, thinking.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly. "Malcom said something about waiting I get back..."

"But if he wants you back, you have to have a place for you to return..."

"He must have planned something that didn't told me, so it was why he wasn't worried about me leaving the game."

"Then accept my help?" Sapphira asked hopefully.

"It'll be dangerous." Ruby warned.

"I don't care. Maybe I find what I seek too."

"And what exactly do you seek?"

"Freedom."

"So it seems we have a deal." Ruby smiled.

Sapphira stood up and hugged her friend.

"Why I have the impression to have recovered what I always imagined I'd lost?"

"I don't know, but I have the same feeling."

The two were so distracted that neither realized the door opening.

"Blue!" Ralph exclaimed surprised.

"Oh!" The two parted, Ruby seemed worried about being discovered, but Sapphira just smiled. "Hello Ralph!"

"I knew something was wrong but didn't think it was so big. So you're the girl that cops were looking for. Blue, why is she hiding here?"

"This is the Ruby..."

"And she is a fugitive from the police, if you haven't noticed. She's dangerous."

"No. She's not. We already talked two days ago Ralph. Is there something wrong with them. Rubi is here because the virus that fled attacked her game, she needs help."

"He is your friend?" Ruby asked Sapphira.

"Yes. Red, this is my best friend, Ralph."

"Are you sure she isn't a virus in disguise?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ralphie!" Sapphira protested indignatedly with her friend's suspicious.

"No. He's right. We can't trust anyone. I trusted the wrong person, and look where I ended up." Ruby said.

"I take responsibility." Sapphira offered.

Ralph sighed.

"All right. I'll not tell anyone, but just because it's you. But as everything calm down she's off. You know how we're in trouble if they discover that we're hiding her here?"

"Relax Ralph. Tomorrow we'll not be here for any trouble."

"All right then. Wait... You said _we_? You aren't even thinking of going with her, are you?"

"It's just for this week. I promise to be back before the Arcade reopen on Monday."

"But..."

"No buts, Ralph. I can't live this way anymore. Thought that you, more than anyone, understand."

"I understand Tinny, it's just... it's dangerous out there, and if something happens to you and I knew was me who let you out, I would never forgive myself. Besides, Felix will be worried. You simply can't go out like this."

"I take responsability for her safetly." Ruby said. "But he's right. Maybe your life isn't what you wanted, but you at least have one. It's why I never let my game before. You Shouldn't go."

"Now it's too late to turn back. I don't care if they're going to worry or not. Intend that when I come back, no one cares whether or not I left. But if Felix asks, just tell him that I didn't tell where I went, but I sent word that I love him, I'm safe and I will be back soon."

"You really will not give up, will you?" Ralph let out a resigned sigh.

"No. It's something I need to do."

"All right. But take your communicator and stay turned on. If anything unusual happens let me know immediately."

"I will."

He looked at the table, where there were some parts that she had left there.

"Still need help with the project? Or Ruby will help you."

"We can all work together. Know I still need that book and a hand here too."

"Can I search the book you want, you know that I'm not good with all these small little pieces." Ralph offered.

"But at least you always helped me when I needed it. Felix can be very nice, but he always said I was wasting time building this stuff. The others I don't even count."

"Never thought it was a waste of time. Always thought you had a special gift. I thought Felix, more than anyone, understood that."

"Conspiracy Theory." Ruby muttered.

"Say what?" Ralph asked confused.

"I don't know. Always thought there was something wrong here, something that only I could understand. Something like an evil force that affected everyone but me. I noticed in small details, contrary to that expected of each... Not know how to explain... There's something strange and bad here, and someone behind all this."

"That's what I always thought too." Sapphira nodded.

"And I always said, stupidness." Ralph replied.

"But you agreed with me last time!" Sapphira protested.

"I know Blue, yes there is something wrong, but you, and now your little friend there, make it seem like it's something so serious."

"But..." Ruby started to protest, but was interrupted by the thud of a book against the floor.

No one knew how it had fallen. None of the three was nowhere near the bookshelf where it was. Ruby came over and grabbed it. She was putting the book on the shelf when Ralph noticed something.

"Wait! There's a marked page."

"The last owner of the book should have scored, Shouldn't be important." Spoke Sapphira, disinterested.

"Yet I will look. Maybe there's something here about how to combat the virus."

She sat there on the floor and opened the book. Seeing her busy in her research, Ralph has been helping Sapphira. Some time has passed so quiet and silent, when suddenly, Ruby stood up and put the book on the table where her friend was working.

"Did you find what you wanted?" Sapphira asked.

"No. But I think better you hear it.

"Twins Codes." Sapphira read. "What 's the big deal? Twins Codes are from unofficial characters who share the same core. Just Arcade's myths since there are no unofficial characters."

"Well, just listen. Twins Codes cores, today are the greatest mystery I have ever encountered, even though I am one of the few characters to have one. Twins codes are two or more codes that share the same core. It's characters may have different appearances and personalities, but the cores are identical. Only unofficial characters can share twin cores so, when removed from their game of origin, adopt an identical appearence, and can only be differentiated by colors. But these codes can recognize each other, they shine when they approach, as a kind of call..."

"Wait a minute!" Sapphira suddenly exclaimed, taking the book and examining the words that her friend had just read." The glow..."

"What about?" Ralph asked confused.

"The stone on my bracelet, began to shine... That's when I came out and saw Ruby entering the building..."

"My bracelet also shone when I arrived." Ruby said, examining the jewel. "I noticed your shining when you hid me... But it can't be... can it?"

"How?" Sapphira asked. "But words are clear here on paper, black in white, hand-written by someone who knew what was saying."

"So... it mean we're sisters!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No. That isn't possible. I would remember if I had a sister, especially a twin sister. Besides, we're from different games and..."

"Stop wanting to be so logical, Blue!" Ruby protested. "It was you who said it, a so great coincidence... We are more alike. Both of us had no codes in our games... Because apparently we were with them all the time... We have no idea of all of our past, we are glitches... I can bet your birthday is the same day that mine and probably remember being plugged on the same day..."

"Okay. Assuming you're right, because we live in different games? And where exactly do we come from?"

"That I don't know. Nor do I know why we don't remember, but we have one more reason to go, right? In search of answers."

"Right. I'll accept the theory for now. I always wanted a sister. Guess that if none of us get what we want, at least we still have each other." She was silent for a few seconds. "Ralph, do you think it's possible?"

"I think it's all there on paper, Blue. If you agree what happened, somehow it is right."

"Well, if everyone agrees, I think we just have to find the answers to the how and why of it all. All we can go out and look."

Ruby smiled, Sapphira smiled back. Maybe that could be the beginning of new life both always wanted.


	4. Crystal and Pearl

Pearl and Crystal, royal twins of the kingdom of Dragonia in the game Dragon Hunters, ran down the stairs from their room to the ballroom, where they knew their grandmother would be overseeing the preparations for the Harvest Ball.

"We have to tell her." Crystal told her sister.

"No. We shouldn't." Pearl protested.

Crystal was the first of the twins. She had short, messy hair, that day was white, but it used to change color by it's own. She had hazel eyes, fair skin and rosy cheeks, was slightly thinner and taller than her sister. Dressed in that black T-shirt, ripped jeans and riding boots, she could be taken by a rebel, but the truth was that she was the princess heir to the throne of Dragonia.

Pearl, on the other hand, doesn't look anything like her sister. she had long, black hair, tied in a braid, that moment her eyes were emerald green, but they used to change color as her sister's hair and had a little more tanned skin. Using a pink dress at her knees, and black boots, decorated with small pink flowers, embroidered on the side, she looked like a cute princess, and could be as sweet and kind as one, but the truth is that, deep inside, she had a rebellious, treacherous, rogue and playful side.

Others said that Crystal was more like her father father - who had died in an attack by dragons when they were little - Pearl was more like her aunt, who had disappeared after the death of her twin brother. Nobody knew anything about the girls' mother.

The truth was that neither remembered any of it. They had no memories of anything before their twelve years, their programed age. They thought that it had something to do with the fact that both are glitches in the game, but that night changed their whole perspective on the subject.

"Somebody needs to know!" Crystal insisted.

"She will not believe." Pearl protested again. "No one never believes."

"What if this time is different?"

"It will not be."

"All right. If you will not tell, I will. Granny!"

Pearl Crystal rolled her eyes as Crystal ran the rest of the way down the hall.

The girls grandmother seemed an older version of Pearl, but only in appearance.

"Good morning, sweetie!" She greeted Crystal with a tight hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not so much." The girl murmured. She didn't want to talk about her night.

At that moment Pearl stopped at the bottom of the stairs, she was not talking about the end of your evening, while her sister thought she should do otherwise.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I didn't sleep. And Pearl had a dream."

Queen Calyssa looked at her other granddaughter and called her with a gesture and a sweet smile. No other choice, Pearl walked up there, but remained silent.

"Come on Pearl, it's okay to tell her."Crystal tried to assure her twin. But Pearl just looked at the floor, visibly nervous, Crystal then tried to choose her next words carefully.

"Grandma, what really happened to our father?"

"We already talked about this. He sacrificed himself to protect our kingdom from the dragons. He and your aunt gave their lives to protect us.

"And our mother? It's weird, I never really asked about her."

"I don't know. I don't even know how you two got here. Just know that you are my two little angels, and nothing else matters."

"But Dad is alive!" Pearl finally blurted, instantly wishing she hadn't done it.

"What?!" The queen exclaimed in surprise.

"I saw him. Locked in a cell in a dark castle."

"Wait! How... Oh, it was just a dream, Pearl."

Pearl looked at her sister.

"See! I told you she wouldn't believe!" She shouted angrily. "Nobody believes in us!" She lost control of her glitch for a moment, terrified. "You know what? I'll find him by myself!"

With eyes full of tears, she ran back to the room, Crystal followed her, but when she reached the room that the two insisted on share, the door was already locked.

"Pearl, open!" She called.

"Go away!" The other ordered, but it was clear the pain in her voice.

"I know you're upset, I would be too. But I'm here, I believe you, I wanna help.. So please open the door!"

Silence. Crystal waited for two minutes, was about to give up when the door opened. Pearl was now dressed in black shorts and a pink t-shirt, a black cap turned backwards and red and white sneakers.

"We're on vacation. I'm leaving now to be back before the end. You're coming?" She asked seriously.

"Where exactly?"

"The Tower."

"Home of the black dragon? We can't do that! You know we're not allowed to go there off game hours."

"And that's why we're going."

* * *

Crystal was tired, and considering that she was the more athletic of the two, was a surprise that Pearl was still standing, but the brunette walked on, firm, paying no attention to her sister.

"Pearl, we can take a break!" She asked wearily.

"Stop if you want. You know the way to reach me later." Pearl replied seriously, without looking back.

"But we have to stay together!"

"So keep on. I will not stop."

"We couldn't have come with our horses?"

"They would have noticed our getaway faster and would come after us."

"I should go back and tell someone." Crystal threatened.

"You should, but I know you will not. We're almost there!"

"We're not even halfway! Actually, I think you're lost."

"I'm not!" Pearl finally turned to face her sister.

"Yes, you are, admit it! Better we get back while we still can. I know a way to get there much faster." Crystal finally said.

"Which means?" This time Pearl was interested.

"Come back with me to the castle and I'll show you."

"Alright, let's go back."

* * *

"Pearl, remember that you were the queen of hide and seek, but suddenly you couldn't find me? Well, you're about to find my hiding place." Crystal smiled to a confused Pearl, as she led her through a secret passage in the castle.

The former passage, dug in stone, led them to an unexpected place, a laboratory, with a modern appearance. Machines, paper and potions filled the whole place.

"What is this place?" Pearl asked, amazed.

"I don't know. Never snooped around." Crystal shrugged, walking over a blue curtain in the background.

But then Pearl called her back.

"Come see it here, Cris!"

The first closet she opened, the first thing she found, could be what they always searched. Answers.

"It's Daddy." She pointed out the case for his sister.

It was a book, bound in blue on the front was written in gold: James Fix -It. Crystal looked confused for her sister, who pointed a second written below: a.k.a. Aaron Grace Jackson.

Pearl opened the book and found it was a photo album. On the first page was a photo of an Aaron or James, as he had written on the cover, about nine, beside redhead girl, smiling slyly at them.

"Aunt Clar." Crystal murmured.

Pearl nodded and turned the page.

This was another photo of the twins, this time with a girl, apparently of the same age. The hair the same color as Pearl's but covered in sweets, and her eyes were the color of Crystal's.

"Think this is mommy?" Pearl asked.

Crystal glanced at the curtains and said: "Maybe.",while he turned the page.

In the other two pictures they couldn't see where the children were, but the house in the third picture certainly didn't belong to Dragon's Hunters, oneither the two adults who were now with the twins.

"Who are they?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." Pearl curiously took the photo off it's place, Crystal noticed something written on the back.

_First day with the new family, I'm really happy! Never thought it would happen!_

"New Family?!"

They examined the photos and discovered that this couple had adopted the twins in the photo because Dragon's Hunters had been unplugged because of a virus. The game had been plugged again and James had moved back, but Clarion stayed with her adoptive family. The girl they supposed was their mother was actually their aunt and both she and the girl's mother - her younger sister - belonged to a game called Sugar Rush, where apparently Crystal and Pearl's father also worked.

The album ends with a photo of a group of police in what seemed a station. Behind was written: They c_an erase our minds, but never our hearts. We're not giving up without fighting!_

"They can erase our minds but never our hearts." Crystal repeated. "I saw this same phrase in the Ruins of Destiny, where he supposedly died. Guess that the police raided the Arcade, he fought and was captured. Imagine aunt Clar has fled to her new family. I don't know what happened to our mother."

"I think she's still in her game. We have to go find her!" Pearl suddenly exclaimed.

"What! Not think we're not..."

She stopped when a slight tremor shook the room, the light was now blinking slowly. From the outside, total silence, the twins were nervous.

"Let's get out of here!" Pearl asked, startled.

They began to move slowly down the corridor, but stopped when the lights finally went out.

Pearl took from the bag and a flashlight and lit the way, or at least part of it. The other part of the hall seemed to be covered in shadows that seemed stronger than any light. Fast and menancingly advancing toward the girls, devouring everything in the way, fuming.

"Let's get out of here!" Crystal called urgently, pulling her sister back to the lab and the two locked the door behind them, the instant the shadows reached there, but the door glowed blue, the shadows seemed unable to pass through it.

"We are safe." Pearl sighed in relief. "But you know we can't stay here forever, don't you?" She asked her sister.

"And we will not." Crystal assured, finally opening the curtains and revealing a kart made entirely of sweets, mainly cotton candy.

"Wow, it's what I'm thinking it is?!" Cried Pearl, for a moment forgetting the danger they were running.

"It is our ticket out of here. Get in there! I'll drive." Crystal jumped immediately to the kart, had a control in hand with which she opened a passage that led to the outside. "Hold on tight!"

"But what exactly is that shadow?" Pearl asked, worried, as her twin acelerated, running through the garden.

"Virus." Crystal murmured.

"But..."

"I can't drive it right, then, unless you want us to strike or be taken by the virus, I suggest not distract me."

They headed for the exit of the game in complete silence, the only sound being the engine of the kart. Expecting to pass by the police. Expecting to don't strike in anything. Expacting that their game still had a chance of being saved. But none of them was right whether or not expected in vain.

"We're not giving up without fighting." Crystal muttered to herself.

And so they were finally out of the game.


End file.
